Politea's revenge
by otakufan375
Summary: Politea returns to exact her revenge on Daphne. To do that she decides to use her younger sister, Bloom, to try and destroy her.


Daphne, the first princess of Domino, was outside of the palace with her younger sister, Bloom, the second princess of Domino. She requested Daphne to train her on how to control her fairy powers. The young redhead had just got her magic winx. She was currently training her on how to control her dragon fire powers.

The king, Oritel, and the queen, Marion, came outside so they could catch a break from their royal duty and saw their daughters.

"Looks like Daphne's training Bloom" Marion said

"Let's go observe" Oritel said

Bloom was currently flying and fire her spells at targets that her sister had set up and managed to clear them all. Daphne had a timer with her and stopped it.

"Wow, a new record" Daphne said

"Yay! I'm stronger" Bloom said

"Don't go let that get to your head. Remember there are a lot of ways to improve and become even stronger" Daphne said

"Of course" Bloom said

"How's the training going girls?" Oritel asked

"Dad!" Bloom said

"Mom!" Daphne said

"It's going great!" Bloom said

"Would like to see what Bloom can do?" Daphne said

"Of course, please show us" Marion said

"Bloom" Daphne said

"Right" Bloom said

Bloom flew up high in the sky and summoned several fireballs and threw up. She then summoned a fire dragon and all of them collided. The collision caused some fireworks to appear.

"A fireworks display" Marion said

"How pretty" Marion said

Bloom flew back down to the ground with a proud smile on her face.

"What do you think?" Bloom asked

"That was amazing. It took Daphne at least a week before she could do that" Oritel said

Daphne blushed at this. She wasn't as experienced back then.

"You know, Domino's having a celebration in a week" Marion said

"Oh! Oh! It's to celebrate Daphne's victory over those dark witches, right?" Bloom asked

"That's right and I think it would be great if you put on the fireworks display" Oritel said

Bloom's eyes sparkled.

"Really?!" Bloom asked

"Really. What do you say Daphne?" Marion asked

"I would be honored to have you put on fireworks display" Daphne said

"Then I better start practicing" Bloom said

"I think you've done enough for today. We can resume again tomorrow" Daphne said

Bloom looked at her sister confused. She just shrugged and went back to her normal form. Daphne then walked away back to the castle.

Later that night, Daphne started to release some tears. Even though she was able to defeat the witches, she lost something in that battle. Her dear friend, Politea, came with her to fight the witches, but in the end her friend betrayed her. She had a lust for power and that mattered to her more than anything. The witches casted a curse on Sirenix. Daphne was able to repel it but Politea was not so lucky and was transformed into a horrible monster. She then blamed Daphne for turning her into a monster.

"Politea, why?" Daphne asked

Her younger sister entered her room and saw her big sister crying. She could even see that she had a sad aura. She walked over to her sister and started to talk to her.

"Daphne?" Bloom asked

The nymph looked and saw that her younger sister was standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi Bloom" Daphne said

The blonde rubbed her tears away because she didn't want to look like a big baby in front of her younger sibling. Bloom was only 10, but there were times where she would try to act more mature than her.

"Do you need something?" Daphne asked

"Why are you crying?" Bloom asked

"I'm not crying. What are you talking about?" Daphne asked

Her sister puffed her cheeks. She was pouting at her.

"I saw you crying. Don't deny it" Bloom said

"Oh" Daphne said

"I sensed that you were sad and I came here to see if you were okay" Bloom said

Daphne was not expecting to hear that. Bloom was already able to sense and detect auras. For her to already able to do that is quite impressive.

"Oh, Bloom" Daphne said

"Maybe you'll feel better" Bloom said

Daphne was happy that her sister was willing to listen to her. She then started to tell her sister about Politea and what had happened to her. When she finished her story, she saw that her sister looked angry.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked

"How dare she do that to you! She was supposed to be your friend. She never cared about you if she was willing to betray you like that! How dare she hurt you!" Bloom said angerly

The young princess then started to stomp her foot in anger. Daphne had no idea that her sister would get this angry.

"Bloom calm down" Daphne said

Oritel and Marion were about to enter their chambers to turn in for the night, but they stopped when they heard some shouting and what sounding like some stomping.

"What's that?" Marion asked

"Let's go see" Oritel said

The two parents then followed the source of the sound and they realized that it was coming from Daphne's bedroom. They then heard their children's voices.

"Bloom, please calm down" Daphne said

"If I ever see her I'll make sure to burn her with all the power of the dragon flame!" Bloom said

They went in and saw that their second daughter was in the middle of a tantrum.

"Daphne? What's going on?" Oritel asked

"Dad, please help me calm her down" Daphne said

Marion went over and managed to calm Bloom's tantrum although she still looked angry. Her face was puffed up again.

"Now tell us what happened" Oritel said

"I just told her about Politea and she got angry" Daphne said

The royal parents knew that Daphne had a bad experience with Politea, but they never would've imagined that Bloom would get angry at her former friend. They sent her off to bed, so she could train for the celebration in a week.

MEANWHILE IN THE INFINITE OCEAN.

The ocean was at peace and every living creature were living creature was living in perfect harmony. Suddenly a monster sea dragon appeared and transformed into a woman with grey skin and pale turquoise hair.

"Daphne! I will take my revenge on you and I will rule the entire magic dimension!" The woman declared

BACK ON DOMINO

The day of the celebration finally came, and everyone was celebrating. The final act was Bloom's performance for the firework display. She managed to create rings of fire and made a dragon out of fire go right through them. The citizens were clapping for her. She then finished it with big firework show.

The woman from the infinite ocean appeared and saw the little fairy. She sensed great power within her. She remembered that Daphne told her that her mother was pregnant. That told her that the fairy was Daphne's younger sister.

She smiled evilly and came up with a wicked plan. She was going to lure Daphne to her by using her younger sister as bait.

The next day, Bloom was near the ocean. She decided to take a walk around the kingdom to see its beauty. She wanted the motivation to protect her home world. Her dream was to become a great fairy like her sister. She knew her sister was driven by the motivation to protect everything she cared about, and she thought that the first trial to becoming a great fairy like her was to have motivation to protect the things that she cared about.

She went to the ocean and saw the clean water. She could even see her reflection in the water. She then started to repeat some of the fairy lessons that she has been given.

"A fairy's most powerful weapon is her heart" Bloom said

She then saw something in the water. She waited to see if whatever was in the water was going to come up.

Whatever was in the water did surface but she was surprised to see that it was a massive monster with tentacles and sharp teeth. The redhead took a step back in fear. She knew what this monster was.

"Isn't that the beast of the depths?" Bloom asked

The beast then attacked. Bloom screamed and dodged its attack. She ended up tripping and fell. She felt tentacled wrap around her body. She was being dragged back into the ocean. In desperation she tried to call out to her sister.

"DAPHNE! HELP ME!" Bloom shouted

Daphne was studying in her room when she felt a headache. She then heard the cry of her little sister.

" _DAPHNE! HELP ME!" Bloom screamed_

Daphne located where her sister was and went off to where she was. She transformed into her Sirenix form and flew off to where she was. She made it to where Bloom was and was shocked when she saw that the beast of the depths was trying to drag her sister into the water. She got over her shock and flew down in front of the beast.

"I command you to release her and return to where you came from" Daphne commanded

The beast did as it was told and went back into the water. She then went over to Bloom to see if she was okay.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Daphne asked

"I-I'm o-okay" Bloom stuttered

Daphne could tell that her sister was shaken up and she couldn't blame her.

"Let's go back to the castle" Daphne said

"Okay" Bloom said

Suddenly grey like tendrils came out of the water and grabbed Bloom. They then dragged her into water. Bloom screamed.

"Bloom!" Daphne shouted

Daphne dived into the water after her sister. She saw that her sister was being dragged by some grey like creature. She swam after her. The creature then opened a portal and swam through it. The blonde fairy swam through the portal after it.

Daphne the realized that she was in the infinite ocean.

She then saw that her sister was still being dragged by the creature.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!" Bloom yelled

"Shut up, little girl!" The woman said

"Release me at my once!" Bloom said

They then made it to what looked like a throne. The woman then stopped and Daphne caught up.

"All right, whoever you are, release her at once" Daphne said

"You hurt me, Daphne" The woman said

Daphne was taken aback.

"How do you know my name?" Daphne asked

"We've known each other for a long time" The woman said

"I've never seen you before in my life" Daphne said

"Well I do look different. Well I'll give you a little hint. We did fight the witches together. We were both fellow Sirenix fairies after all. Both of us are nymphs" The woman said

Daphne widened her eyes in shock. She was frozen in place.

"It can't be…"Daphne said

"Looks like you finally figured it out" The woman said

Bloom was confused. How did her older sister know this monster?

"Politea, is that you?" Daphne asked

"Nice to meet you again, Daphne" Politea said

Bloom was shocked to hear that this evil thing was Politea.

"Politea, I can't believe you're here. You're no longer a monster" Daphne said

"Nice to see that you've noticed" Politea said

"So you're the same Politea, that betrayed my sister" Blooms said

"I see you've told your sister about me" Politea said

"Politea, let her go!" Daphne said

"No, I need her to exact my revenge on you" Politea said

"Revenge? What are you talking about?!" Daphne asked

"It's your fault! That I'm like this! I may not be a monster anymore but I can no longer turn back into my normal form! It's all your fault!" Politea said

Politea then shot an energy beam at the blonde. Daphne was unprepared to defend herself and got hit by it.

"Daphne!" Bloom cried

Daphne managed to get up and glared back at her former friend.

"My fault?! You were the one who betrayed me! You got lost in the darkness. Your lust for power was is the reason why you can't return back to your normal self. I managed to break the curse in Sirenix but this form of yours is a dark Sirenix that you've taken on" Daphne said

"Power is everything! Power is the greatest weapon that a fairy can have" Politea said

"You're wrong!" Bloom said

Politea turned to the redhead.

"A fairy's greatest weapon is her heart! The more love she feels, the more powerful she becomes. A fairy's desire to protect her loved ones gives her the power she needs to overcome anything. Just look at Daphne! She was able to defeat the witches because she desired to protect her friends and family. You on the other hand, lost because you only cared about yourself! That's not what being a fairy is about!" Bloom said

Daphne smiled at her sister. She could feel the passion from the words that her sister was speaking.

"You really think you have the right to lecture me! You little brat!" Politea yelled

The tendrils around her started to squeeze harder and Bloom started to wince in pain.

"Politea stop! She has nothing to do with this!" Daphne said

"She does actually. I went through all that trouble to lure you out of the castle and to lure you here" Politea said

"So you were the one that made the beast of the depths attack my sister! How could you?! How dare you!" Daphne said

"This is my revenge, Daphne! And once I'm done with you! The entire magic dimension will be mine to rule" Politea said

"I will stop you!" Daphne said

"I'd like to see you try" Politea said

The two Sirenix fairies were about to battle. This was a battle that Daphne couldn't afford to lose. She needed to defeat Politea to save her sister and the magic dimension.


End file.
